Forget Me Nots
by wildewoodblossom
Summary: Edward keeps on hearing inexplicable screams w/ his mind reading powers scaring bella! Jasper faints and Alice is in hysterics! And, there's someone else? --EdxBella JasxAli JasxOC and potential...EdxJasper? potential yaoi! :D
1. Blue Hyacinths

**_Hey guys! It's me! Dauphine! Anyways, yeah, uhm, i don't know whether or not this will end up being an EdwardxJasper flick b/c i haven't written anything else yet... however i do know that there might be a potential jasperxOC_**

**_DISCLAIMER!!!!::::: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters written by Stephenie Meyer! I wish i did.... :( make me sad..._**

**_anyways! enjoy! as of right now, it is a safe chapter, but i will rate it T b/c it could get ugly...and it's regular JasperXAlice EdwardxBella in the beginning.._**

**_FOR NOW!!! MUAHHAAHAHAHAH!!! lol _**

**_Enjoy! and please please PLEASE review!  
_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Blue Hyacinths

A light rain had descended over the small, coastal town of Forks, Washington. The warmer temperatures of spring were just arriving, but a slight chill from winter still clung desperately in the air. It was a typical, grey day in the small, dismal and yet enchanted town.

Graduation at Forks High School was only a month away, and two seniors were driving along a curvy wet road. Bella greedily held onto Edward's right hand while he drove his silver Volvo with his left hand. The rain lapped against the windshield and the wipers intermittently glided across the glass.

Bella had found her inner bliss with life and love, and she was overly excited in anticipation for her transformation into a vampire planned for the upcoming summer. Edward was still uneasy about turning his girlfriend, his true love into a vampire and ending her life, but he had come to accept that it was inevitable and unavoidable. Bella was just too damn stubborn and persistent.

They drove in silence, enjoying one another's presence. The Volvo reached Edward's long and winding driveway to his home. Edward was turning the wheel for an approaching bend in the driveway, but winced in pain closing his eyes and forcibly applying the breaks. Bella jerked forward and bumped back into her headrest, and she turned questioningly to her love with concern.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Bella asked.

Edward rubbed his temples and growled in frustration from the pain he was experiencing.

"I hear him, _again_. He is screaming in inexplicable pain. It makes my own mind and conscience ache. What if someone is truly suffering?" Edward said exasperatedly.

"You heard the screaming again?" Bella repeated sounding worried.

"Don't worry about me. I am more concerned about the one that is screaming," Edward said giving Bella one of those knee-melting crooked smiles. Bella sighed involuntarily at her boyfriend's expression.

"How come you don't know who is screaming?" Bella said shaking her head and recovering from her embarrassment with a small blush. Edward smiled wryly to himself at Bella's blush, but then he grew dark when he heard her question.

"I am not quite sure," Edward replied with a slight sense of frustration, "The screaming seems to be…distant, or old; even _ancient_. It is almost as if the victim has been screaming for decades, possibly centuries, and I am only now hearing his or her screams…"

Edward's face flashed an expression of remorse and guilt, but he quickly recomposed himself by furrowing his brows in contemplation. These actions only heightened Bella's worries for her lover as the Volvo continued down the driveway and pulled into the garage of the Cullen Manor.

"What do you think this means?" Bella asked trying to mask her concern with curiosity.

"It means either someone I know and care about is in terrible, agonizing pain, or someone is reliving a past, a heart-wrenching and guilt-filled past," Edward whispered with a blank stare. His eyes filled with confusion as he tried to identify who was in so much pain. Edward could not figure out who it was to any avail. Bella was beginning to look like she was going to need a paper bag because she was on the verge of hyperventilating in worry over Edward. Edward quickly composed himself with a reassuring smile.

"Come, let me play a new piece I have composed on the piano," Edward said pulling Bella close to him and kissing her head. Bella exhaled her breath shakily as the ascended the stairs into the manor.

~_oOo_~

Alice and Jasper were walking in a wild flower meadow behind the Cullen Manor. Actually, Jasper was walking and Alice was skipping and prancing through the early blooming crocuses, daffodils, and lilies-of-the-valley.

Esme was working in the small flower bed garden next to the patio that she took so much pride in. The rain had let up allowing the sun to sneak through the clouds every so often. The rays of sun glistened off of rain droplets on the flowers and the pale, white skin of Esme and her adopted children.

"Oh, Jasper! Jasper! Come quick and look at this!" Alice cried out in delight, "These two flowers are a magnificent, deep almost oceanic blue!"

Jasper approached the petite vampire and wrapped his arms around her waist to see what she was so excited over. He followed her hand to see two delicate blue hyacinth surrounded by a sea of white lilies-of-the-valley. The blue hyacinths gave off a very floral scent that made Alice smile even more, but Jasper's smile began to falter.

"You know, the color of these flowers is what I would imagine your human eye color was," Alice said warmly to Jasper who had, for some reason, slackened his hold on Alice's waist.

Jasper could see the two perfectly magnificent ocean-blue eyes so vividly and lucidly. His own eyes widened and pain surged through his lifeless veins, for Jasper could not remember the face that the two ocean-blue eyes belonged to. Then, he saw the two blue eyes begin crying, tearing tears of _blood_. At that moment, he heard what he had heard all too clearly over one hundred and fifty years ago: an ear-splitting scream.

Jasper's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the screaming in his mind continued. Then, Jasper, a strong, never-sleeping vampire, fainted to the ground completely releasing Alice from his hold. Annoyed by his behavior, Alice turned around sharply to ask what was wrong, but she saw him already on the ground, unconscious.

"Jasper?!" Alice cried out terrified at what had just occurred, "What's wrong?! ESME! Something's wrong with Jasper! I think he might of…fainted?"

Esme was over by Alice in a flash, and she already had her phone out calling Carlisle to come home from work. Alice crouched next to Jasper in the lilies-of-the-valley and tried to see a vision of what was to become of her Jasper, mentally kicking herself for not seeing this, but try as she might, she could not see anything for Jasper in his future. Esme and Alice were starting to panic, and Alice cried out to the house: "EDWARD!"

~_oOo_~

Edward was playing a beautiful new sonata for Bella on the piano in the living room. Bella sat by his side and leaned against his left shoulder as he continued to play the symphonic piece. Bella even sighed lovingly which revealed how much she truly was "gah-gah" over everything Edward did, especially piano playing. Edward smiled at Bella's reaction. The notes were slow, soft, and melodic. Then Edward heard the screaming he had heard earlier but this time, it had intensified ten fold. Edward slammed on the piano keys and cried out loud scaring all the giddiness in Bella and causing her to start hyperventilating in fright. Bella recomposed herself and reached out to touch Edward's arm. He had his head in his hands rubbing his temples again.

"What is it, Edward? You scared the life out of me!" Bella said shakily.

Edward raised his head slightly and gasped deeply as if he had the wind knocked out of him. His eyes were dark and watery suppressing more cries out in pain. Bella could tell something was hurting him,_ excruciatingly._

"EDWARD!" Edward and Bella heard Alice's shrieks from the backyard through the open porch door.

Without hesitation, Edward ran outside with Bella following him, but he reached Alice and Esme by the time Bella had set foot outside the house. Bella reached them as well a few seconds later to see Alice in hysterics and Esme biting her fingernail worriedly. Automatically, Bella went over to Alice to calm her down with a comforting hug and soft patting and rubbing of Alice's back. Then Bella saw why Alice was so upset: Jasper was unconscious on the ground, and he was convulsing in sharp jerking and twitching motions. The whole time Jasper would cry out in pain, inexplicable pain. Esme and Edward tried to get a hold of his arms and legs so that he wouldn't hurt himself or any of them in his convulsions, but Jasper would always wiggle or kick himself free.

Suddenly, something very bizarre happened to Jasper. He cried out one last shriek in pain at the top of his voice which echoed through-out the woods. Then, all four of the others stared in utter shock and horror as Jasper went completely still. Bella buried Alice's face into her shoulder so that Alice wouldn't have to look because, if Alice were human, she would be hyperventilating and on the verge of passing out herself by then. Esme instantly called Carlisle again to order him to get home faster all the while not taking her eyes off her adopted son on the ground.

Edward was intently staring at Jasper face trying to look past the pain and trauma that Jasper was experiencing, but he couldn't concentrate enough. Jasper's eyes had turned entirely white and were bleeding, _bleeding_ crimson blood as if they were tears. Edward then covered his nose and held back a growl, for as the blood trickled down Jasper's pale cheeks, it gave off the tempting scent of innocence like a sweet wildflower honey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SO.............WHATCHA THINK!?!?!?!?!?**_

_**please leave me a review! love you guys!!!! AND EDWARDxJASPER FANFICS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!! (i swear i'm not an obsessive fangirl! ROFL**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**~Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood  
**_


	2. A Stranger's Bouquet

**Hey guys! Dauphine again! Bringing you the second chapter to the story: Forget Me Nots!!!!  
Thank you to all those who reviewed my story!!! The reviews were much appreciated and more reviews are always welcomed!!!!  
I hope that this chapter meets your expectations!!! Because i'm still an amateur at best!!!!!! **

**Ok, two DISCLAIMERS this time around:  
One, i do not own the characters from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, this is a fanfiction story that is completely made up!  
Two, there is some devious thoughts in this chapter which insinuate the EdwardxJasper pairing....lol!! and JasperxOC pairing so it's a warning!!!! (FINALLY!!!) but nothing too bad guys, it's innocent i swear!!!!!!!**

**Well, please read and lemme know what you think!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you guys!!! ~Dauphine-Blossom  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Stranger's Bouquet

"Yes, Carlisle!...Human blood!...It has the sweetest aroma! What do you want us to do?" Esme said holding her nose like Edward while talking to her husband on her cell phone.

"Alright, we'll do that. Anything else?" Esme asked beginning to lose patience because of her worry for her kind, blonde yet secretive son. Her voice sounded very comical from her attempts to ignore the fragrance of Jasper's "human" blood, "Alright, I love you too, sweetie."

Esme closed her flip phone and turned to Edward all the while keeping a firm pinch on her nose and said, "Edward, I need you to carry your brother up to Carlisle's medical office and set him on the spare bed. Then, I need to clean off his blood with a damp cloth."

Edward nodded and his eyes widened as he released his hold on his nose. The scent of Jasper's blood was purely and quintessentially _torturous._ Edward stood unmoving for a minute with his eyes closed taking in deep breaths to acclimate himself to the beautiful fragrance of Jasper's bloody tears. Then, he squatted down on Jasper's left side and picked up the unconscious vampire with little effort holding Jasper close to his chest.

Edward let out a small and unheard gasp as the aroma of Jasper's blood intensified from being so close to him. _"The blood…smells like no other…like a bouquet of sweet wildflowers and honey…perhaps even better than Bella's…if I could only taste it…maybe I could just lick it off of his cheek…and I bet it tastes even better against his beautiful, innocent skin…wait, WHAT?"_ Edward thought panicking, _"I did not just think that…no…no…No…NO!"_

Edward shuddered at his thoughts causing Jasper's head to roll off Edward's shoulder and hang over his arm. In this position, Jasper's neck was completely exposed. Edward had no idea that Jasper, who was like a brother to him, could have such a tempting and sensuous neck. _"I can not think about Jasper like this! It's probably not even his blood! How can it be? He's a vampire! Yes! He's a vampire, so I can bite his neck and he will not feel the poison because he's already turned! WHAT!!!??!??! NO! NOOO! I don't want to bite his neck! I don't, don't, don't, don't! I-…I-I…do?" _Edward squinted as his mind went racing. Edward hastened his steps into the house and up to Carlisle's "medical" room where he laid Jasper down on the surgeon's bed.

Esme entered the room a second later holding a bowl of cool water and a small cloth in one hand. She walked over to the bed and her two sons, set down the bowl on the surgeon's stand, and dropped the cloth into the bowl of water. She then removed her grip on her nose to wring the water out of the cloth and leaned over Jasper to wipe away the bloody tears. However, she stopped cleaning her son's face and her hands flew up to clench her nose once again with her eyes growing large and black.

"Edward! I really can't do this! I swear that I almost jumped on this poor boy! Can you finish this up? I need to check on Alice," Esme said with a nasally voice, "She's a wreck."

Edward just nodded and Esme walked out of the room quickly to go check on her adopted daughter. Edward shakily picked up the damp cloth and wrung it out in the bowl of water to continue where Esme had left off. He kept on wiping and cleaning Jasper's face until the bloody tears turned into normally tears. Edward set the cloth back into the bowl of water and sat on the edge of the bed to look closely at Jasper's face. The normal salty tears continued to stream down Jasper's cheeks.

Edward tried once again to hear Jasper's thoughts and get inside of Jasper's head, but all he could hear was a wailing, and deep heavy sobs. Edward lowered his head towards Jasper's and connected their foreheads together and he brought his hand to the back of Jasper's head as if he had the means of physically trying to get into Jasper's mind.

"What is hurting you so, Jazz?" Edward whispered quietly to the unconscious Jasper and wiping away Jasper's tears with his free hand.

~_oOo_~

Jasper was in a grey world where everything was decimated and smoldering. Flags, clothing, and debris flapped around in the silent wind. The air was full of ash, gunpowder, smoke, explosions, shots, and shouts in either pain or in the form of battle cries. All around him were dead troops wearing both grey and blue suits. It was one of the most horrific and gore-filled scenes in Jasper's memory.

Jasper looked down at himself and he cried out in pain. He could feel that half his ribs were broken, and he had a gunshot wound in his side letting blood spill ever so slowly and painfully out.

"Help!" Jasper called out into the midst of the now distant explosions and booms of an on-going battle. His voice cracked from inhaling too much of the smoke and ash causing him to drop to his knees and cough until he could taste blood in the back of his throat. He then fell over amongst his comrades and enemies from a sudden flash of weakness and cried out once more for help.

This time, however, he was answered. A light was shining brightly in the smoke and haze down the street and Jasper could hear the trotting of a horse and the wheels of a wooden coach. Jasper cried out once more, and the light identified his voice for it began to grow larger as it approached him. Finally, the horse with the cart appeared out of the gloom and was driven by an older boy with a lantern. The boy wore all white clothing: white boots, pants, shirt and vest, and a billowing white cloak with the hood hiding the boy's face.

The boy steered the horse and cart next to the Jasper and then he pulled on the reins to come to a stop with a grunt from the horse. The boy proceeded to hop down from the cart and walked over to Jasper.

"My name is Michel, I'm here to help," the boy spoke softly with a heavenly angelic voice, "Can you stand?"

Jasper nodded and Michel helped him stand up draping one of Jasper's arms over his shoulder. Michel assisted Jasper into getting into the back of the cart where there were two other injured soldiers, one young and the other older. Once Jasper was in the cart, Michel hopped over into the driver's seat keeping hold of his cloak to not disturb the wounded soldiers, and then he drove the horse away from the destroyed town.

The horse pulled the cart all night long until the sun rose in the eastern sky. The sun bright light and color back to the grey world, and the gunshots and booms of the canons were long gone. The cart stopped at a huge white mansion which Jasper assumed to be the Michel's father's plantation. Two figures came rushing out of the house when the cart arrived. One was a tall white man with long curly brown hair and a muscular build. Closely following him was a slightly plump older black woman who had her hair wrapped up in a bandana.

Michel hopped down from the cart and was immediately swooped up into the arms of the tall white man causing to knock back Michel's hood. Jasper's eyes grew slightly in shock to see a beautiful, pale white face, golden long, blonde hair, and two of the largest and ocean-blue eyes he had ever seen. The black woman came over to them and hugged them both with uproarious laughter.

"Mister Ambreaux! You had me and your brother so worried! We's is so happy that you are home again!" the black woman cried out with a tight squeeze.

"You are not to go out for soldiers again," the older brother said firmly as he released Michel from his grip, "It's way too dangerous, and don't you ever pull one of these midnight runs ever again! God! What if you were killed!? You would be really helpful to all those who are dying if you yourself were killed!"

"Alright! Alright," Michel said in a calm soothing voice, "It's ok, I won't do it again because I think we are running out of room in the house anyways. Now, Tim, we need to get the blonde one inside quickly because he has a bad gunshot wound. Melinda? Could you look after the other boy, I'm afraid the older gentleman might have died…"

Michel looked sad and guilty when he said this, and Tim walked over to pick up Jasper and carried him into the house to a bed. Jasper's conscious began to slip as Michel removed his cloak and went to work on Jasper's wounds. The last thing Jasper felt as his vision faded was the warm and soft touch of thin fingers stroking his face and running through his hair. His caretaker smelt of sweet honey and the morning dew. This comforted Jasper greatly and he strangely lost consciousness happily. He was in the hands of a complete stranger, his rescuer…his angel.

~_oOo_~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? REVIEW!!! Let me know!!! I'll take any comments, good or bad!! (i'm a big girl i can handle it!!)**

**Thanks for reading!!!! **

**Oh, a note to all those who enjoy this fanfic, i have some disappointing news; i am probably not going to be able to update as often as i would like to!! i have to start brainstorming for chapter three...hopefully, i will have it up and ready in the next two weeks or so...but i have midterms coming up so we'll see...**

**BUT! I promise i won't give up on this story unless you guys hate it...it's my first one =) **

**I LOVE EDWARDxJASPER FANFICS!!!!!!!!!!! EdxJas FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! lol **

**ok review!!!**

**~Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood  
**


	3. Rose Petals

**Hey guys! Dauphine once again!!! Bringing you the third chapter to Forget Me Nots!!!!  
Please enjoy reading this chapter!!! I like it myself!!! Although there is a little less sexual references lol it's still pretty good!!! I LOVE YOU JASPER!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!::: I don't own the Twilight characters in Stephenie Meyer's book series.**

**Not to say that there aren't any thoughts of boyxboy lol **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**~Dauphine  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Rose Petals

Jasper awoke laying in a bed in an unrecognizable room. He could smell his family near by and feel their emotions as well, so he assumed that he must still be in the Cullen Manor. He looked at his surroundings from his position on the bed shockingly unable to move from weakness. His view was limited; all he could see was the large floor to ceiling window on his right, a bookcase in front of him on the opposing wall, and a beautiful vase filled with some of Esme's cream colored roses on a table at the foot of his bed. Jasper couldn't see to his left because of a surgical curtain blocking his left view. He huffed as he tried to reposition himself more comfortably.

Jasper was baffled at the thought of _awaking. _"I was…asleep?" He thought furrowing his brows in order to contemplate what he remembered last. However, he gave up because the tumultuous sea of emotions inside the household which made him feel physically ill and caused a pounding in his head. Jasper winced massaging his temples methodically.

Jasper sighed and cleared his mind so that he could establish what his family was feeling. He felt: fear, worry, concern, anger, love and above all _pain_…and Jasper knew it was his fault. Or at least, he convinced himself that his family's suffering was his fault. "No control over my emotions! My shaky abstinence for human blood! Being so weak and helpless and…_human!_" Jasper thought angrily taking the blame for everything that was hurting his family.

Jasper was so overwhelmed, that he felt the ache in his heart grow stronger causing something wet to roll down his cheeks. Jasper reached up to feel what it was, and he realized that he was crying! The tears were quickly rolling down his cheeks causing his emotions to run wild in fright. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" Jasper thought wiping away all the human tears hastily as he heard the door open. "How can I cry when I'm a vampire? I must be fading…back into a human? That makes no sense," Jasper thought as he heard someone approach his bed.

"You're a vampire, Jasper." It was Edward who had come to stand by Jasper. Obviously, Edward had heard Jasper's thoughts.

"Of course he is, Edward," Carlisle said walking over to Jasper as well leaning over Jasper to do a check up, "Now, back away so I can get a look at him, Edward."

Edward backed away from the table but not out of Jasper's line of sight which, surprisingly for Jasper, made him feel at ease, happy. Others also had walked into the room because Jasper could feel more emotions spilling into the relatively small room. By the likes of it, Jasper thought it was Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme who entered based on the emotions and their emotional habits. He was right; he could see them standing next to Edward now.

Jasper began to feel the pounding in his head again squirming under Carlisle's grip as Carlisle checked Jasper's ears, eyes, nostrils and mouth with a little white flashlight. Jasper involuntarily cried out in pain as the emotions in the room overwhelmed him to his breaking point. His simple cry of pain caused everyone to jump around his bed to see what was wrong layering the tension, worry, and pain thickly on Jasper, and no longer could he hold it in.

Jasper screamed.

He screamed a high pitch scream of utter tortuous pain and suffering feeling all their worry heightening causing him to scream louder. The roses began to wilt and whither away; their petals falling off the buds and the buds and stems shriveling up into black twigs. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle felt a warmness flowing through their veins, and the pounding of their long silent hearts.

Edward read Jasper's thoughts and saw the flowers wilting and felt his heart-rate beating rhythmically in his chest. He knew that Jasper was the one causing this to happen, but he didn't understand how. Edward knew how to make Jasper stop screaming, but it took him a second to step into action from his utter bafflement at feeling warmth and a heart beating in his chest.

"Everyone, calm down! Our emotions are causing him pain!" Edward called out calming himself, "Calm yourselves so that he won't feel what we are feeling."

The others did not question Edward, only nodded. They went silent and meditated, clearing their thoughts. Jasper's screams subsided until he was just in an emotional heap on the bed from writhing about. He was panting, yet he was still a cold, dead, blood-thirsting vampire. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he tried to wipe them away, but his arms were too weak.

The others' warmness and heartbeats vanished and they became cold and marble-like once more. They looked at each other and then down at Jasper disbelievingly all the while keeping their emotions in check. The roses were returning to life, bearing new, green buds that blossomed into beautiful, dew-speckled cream roses.

Everyone was in such shock and confusion at what had just occurred that they stood there in silence for two minutes or so.

Finally, Carlisle asked, "Welcome back to the conscious world, Jasper, how are you feeling now?"

"Weak…"Jasper responded meekly, "Where's Alice?"

"We sent her hunting," Carlisle said softly, "She stayed by your bedside for all three days while you were unconscious. She was starving herself to see you awake because she couldn't look into your future for all she saw was darkness. She patiently waited beside you for all three days until we forced her to go hunting. She should be back in two hours or so."

Jasper nodded and thought Edward looked aggravated while the others looked worried, but surprisingly they all held in their emotions keeping a calm and pleasant atmosphere. Edward quickly smiled at him meaning that he had heard Jasper's thoughts and now he was trying to pull off an "I'm-not-worried-or-upset" look. Edward heard that and his face fell acknowledging that his emotions were discovered by the empath. With Carlisle's help, Jasper sat up in his bed leaning back against his pillows.

"What's the diagnosis, Carlisle?" Esme asked her voice eloquent, yet Jasper could detect worry in it.

"Well," Carlisle began, "It seems to me that Jasper is experiencing emotional trauma, and apparently new abilities. It seems as though he can give life to the lifeless and take it away from the living temporarily. However, I do not believe that this ability is his own…I think he might be feeling someone or _something_ else's emotions and subsequently, his or her or _its_ powers. The power to control life and death, even if it is only temporary, is dangerous and neither common for humans nor vampires."

"So what does this mean?" Edward asked a bit protectively and looking quite frustrated.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said in contemplation.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rosalie snapped finally losing control of the anger she had been bottling up. Jasper winced slightly closing his eyes and gasping in pain.

"Rose, keep it down," Edward said threateningly staring straight at Jasper, completely rigid. Edward was so tempted to go over to Jasper's bedside, caress his cheek, and stroke his blonde lochs. That was when Edward realized that he had to feel something for Jasper, and if he were human, he would be blushing a deep red then. Jasper calmed down and felt a wave of embarrassment from Edward and something else, something Jasper was determined to interprete as _brotherly affection_ and nothing more. **{Dauphine: ROFL! Sorry I started laughing as I wrote this!!! LOL}**

"Well now, Rosalie, Edward," Carlisle said admonishingly, "If you must know, I feel as if either something is affecting Jasper for the first time, or, forgive my lack of better words Jasper, that Jasper is hiding something from us."

Jasper heard the screaming coming back again and subsequently, so did Edward. Jasper fell back into the darkness from whence he had awoken from. Edward was over by his bed holding onto the sheets to keep him standing. Edward could feel himself being pulled into the dark pit that he saw Jasper falling through endlessly. Edward called out in his mind, "JASPER!" and began to fall reaching out for Jasper.

~_oOo_~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! Thank you for reading this story!!! I love EdwardxJasper pairing!!!**

**~DAUPHINE **3**  
**


	4. Midnight's Orchid

**Hello avid Twilight fans!! Dauphine once again bringing you Chapter four of Forget Me Nots!**

**This chapter explains some things, but i feel like i'm creating more cliffhangers!!! I swear!!! The upcoming chapters will explain everything!! This is the beginning and suspenseful part of the story!!! Please Read and Review for me!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!::: I don't own the Twilight characters from Stephenie Meyer's novels.**

**Also, once again, there are more thoughts of yaoi :D (innocent, i swear!! it's more loving than lustful!!! being the romantic that i am!!!)**

**well, please enjoy and REVIEWS are always welcomed!!! oh, and btw, i have midterms this week so my next update might take longer than i normally post...so i'm sorry!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Midnight's Orchid

Edward was actually scared. The realm he had fallen into was devoid of all light except for a ghostly glow emanating in the distance in the form of a rectangle. The little hairs on the back of Edward's neck began to stand on end as he shakily walked over to the only source of light in a dark, dark realm.

When he reached the light source, he realized that it was a door with light filtering through the cracks around the door's edges promisingly. Seeming how Jasper was not in sight in the surrounding, unknown darkness and Edward couldn't hear Jasper's thoughts, Edward deduced that Jasper must have gone through the lighted door already. However, he was uncertain what was behind this door; the whole realm he had entered put him into a situation that he hated the most avidly: going on a whim into the unknown.

Edward involuntarily opened the door which frightened him to no end because he was still debating on whether or not he should go through it and that there was the slightest chance that Jasper might still be in the darkness. However, his body had overridden his second thoughts and proceeded to open the lit door. Somehow, opening the door just felt right, no matter how much his mind opposed the thought. "Go ahead," a voice had whispered softly to him as he pulled the door open unwillingly.

Edward was startled because he did not recognize the voice; it was a soft, innocent, musical voice. He shook his head at the thought of insanity and bizarreness because being there was already bizarre enough. Edward knew that he couldn't have been conscious.

The door swung open in front of him allowing the light to spill into the dark realm and blind Edward at the same time. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he observed the scene he saw. The room was actually not lit at all. What had lit the room was the full moon outside through the huge open window. He was in a room with three beds of which all three were occupied by wounded men. Two of the men were sleeping and the one closest to the said window was sitting up against the head board of the bed. He was staring off out the window. It was Jasper, but he was _human_.

That was when it hit Edward. He understood now. Edward was inside of Jasper's head; in one of his memories to be exact. He must have fallen into the same catatonic state that Jasper had been experiencing and now he was seeing what must be dwelling on Jasper's mind. Edward appreciated his ability to read other people's minds because it could be extremely advantageous, but to actually _see_ other people's memories and physically _live_ through them was a whole different ball-game.

Edward tried to call out Jasper's name to see if Jasper could somehow subconsciously hear, but nothing phased the reflexive Jasper because he continued to stare out the window. Edward started to walk over to Jasper when he had one of the strangest sensations of his endless existence: a thin teenage boy with golden-blonde hair and vivid blue eyes walked right through Edward carrying some sort of beautiful orchid. The boy continued to set the orchid on the windowsill and sat lightly on the edge of Jasper's bed. Edward started to freak out at what had happened, but then he realized, "Obviously they're not going to see, hear, or notice me! This is a memory!"

Edward shook his head and walked over to Jasper and the boy who was sitting on the edge of Jasper's bed. He wanted to catch what they were saying, see if anything could explain what had been happening to his Jasper. "Did I just seriously think: _my Jasper?_" Edward thought suddenly, but quickly focused his attention back to the two boys.

"What are you still doing up, Jazz?" the boy asked in his flawlessly sweet voice.

"Can't sleep," Jasper said absently only glancing once over to the boy to acknowledge him, "I keep having the same nightmares."

"Oh, of the battlefield," the boy whispered softly.

Jasper remained silent and slowly turned to face the boy. Edward could see the torture, pain and fear in his eyes. Jasper's cobalt-blue eyes were watery and glistened in the candlelight. "Oh, Jazz…how long has this been haunting you?" Edward thought his heart breaking to see Jasper in so much pain and fright.

"Jazz," the boy cooed softly in an angelic, musical voice as Edward glowered at him thinking that the said boy was completely ruining his moment with Jasper, "It's all over. No more fighting. The war ended over two months ago."

"I know," Jasper whispered, "That doesn't change anything. You and your brother have been so kind to take me and the others in, but if they discover what you have been up to, they'll –"

"They will not arrest me, Jazz, you know that," the boy said exasperatedly giving signs to Edward by his voice and countenance that the two of them must have had this conversation multiple times before.

"No, but they will deport you back to France! You don't have a citizenship here, so they won't even give you a second chance at reprieve! They'll just deport you for harboring wounded Confederates through-out the war," Jasper said with a pained expression, "They'll accuse you of choosing a side in a 'civil' matter! And I—I-I…I can't-…you…can't-…I need…-"

The boy crawled up onto the bed and curled next to Jasper hugging him tightly and laying his head on Jasper's shoulder saying, "Jasper, whatever happens to me or my brother, happens. That still won't change my decision to continue to heal the wounded: Confederate or Yankee, felon or innocent."

Edward's eyebrows arched up at this remark. "What had he just insinuated?" Edward thought, but soon lost his thoughts to watch the boy and Jasper. Jasper fell into silence clutching to the boy tightly as if his life would end if the boy let go. A pang of jealousy growled in Edward's throat unexpectedly. Edward mentally slapped himself for his reaction, but he could not deny that he wished he could be holding Jasper in his strong arms with Jasper's head on _his_ shoulder. "Jasper looks healthier, and less frail as a human," Edward thought absently crossing his arms and smirking. Then he realized that he was distracting himself from the conversation, so he snapped out of his reverie.

"Jasper?" the boy asked softly.

"Yes, Michel?" Jasper said with his southern drawl.

"An old friend of my family is coming from Europe to visit my brother and me," Michel said visibly tensing in Jasper's arms, "I've never met him myself, but my brother says that he knows him and that this guy was close friends to my parents. He learned of my parents' untimely death, so he sent us a letter of sympathy saying that he would be on the next boat over to America to pay his respects."

"Ok, why do you seem so uncomfortable about this?" Jasper asked rubbing Michel's back lightly and soothingly.

"It's mostly nerves," Michel answered relaxing his head closer to Jasper's neck, "Because, he is from a wealthy and influential family. My brother tells me that his family is practically royalty! Anyway, I just wanted to know, if of course your wound is doing better, if you would be with me all day when he arrives three weeks from now? Something about you keeps me calm, and you make me feel like everything's going to be ok. I don't like talking about my parents as it is, so I'm going to be extra tense."

"Of course!" Jasper said softly cried out pulling the boy's head up and kissing him tenderly on the lips. Michel blushed and nuzzled his cheek against Jasper's after they broke apart. Michel wrapped his gloved hands around Jasper's neck and practically shifted his entire person onto Jasper. Jasper only pulled him closer. At this point, Edward was thinking of all the different ways he could dismember Michel, but once again, he realized what he was saying only this time he didn't care; Edward was completely and utterly _jealous_. "There, I said it! Now get off of him!" Edward commanded so icily in his head that he slightly scared himself at how protective he had become of Jasper.

"So, what's his name?" Jasper asked with a small yawn.

"Well, he's from Italy," Michel said slowly, "And his name is Aro of the noble Volturi family."

Edward's jealous eyes widened into shock. He started to grimace. "Why is a Volturi associating himself with humans?" Edward thought, but he had a good guess at where this was going and he didn't like it. Edward frowned in concern as he looked at Jasper with loving eyes and thought, "What happened to you, Jazz?" However, Edward had no more time to ponder over what had happened for he was floating up, zooming away from the distant memory and back into the conscious realm.

~_oOo_~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews please!!!**

**I hope you liked it Iskandiie!!!**

**til next time guys!!! love you all!!!**

**~Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood  
**


	5. Daffodils of the Divine

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long since i last updated!!! Midterms ended like two weeks ago, but this past two weeks have taken a toll on me and my family :( i'm really sorry that i took so long to update this! alot things happened: my daddy went to the hospital, i had to put my pet to sleep, i'm fighting with one of my friends, and both my brothers have gotten sick! it's been awful! **

**But, i like this chapter :) on a brighter note! lol  
So, please! read and review!!! i love all of you guys who have left me reviews! Thank you to all my readers :)**

**DISCLAIMER!!!: I do NOT own the characters from the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer; and!! a little hint of boyxboy action here to all those who don't appreciate EDWARDXJASPER!!! lol :D**

**Thank you all! Love you guys! ~Dauphine  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Daffodils of the Divine

Edward felt warmth in his cold hands. He opened his eyes and the light of the room he was in partially blinded his vision. His eyelids blinked repeatedly until they had adjusted to being fully conscious once again. Edward sat up in the bed he was in to see that his girlfriend, Bella, was asleep on his lap holding his hands loosely. The sudden shift in his position stirred Bella awake, and she sleepily looked at Edward and smiled.

"You're back," she said excitedly. Edward could hear her heart-rate start to heighten exponentially, and before he could calm her down, the brunette was already on top of him kissing his neck, jaw-line and eventually Edward's cold, firm lips.

This, however, did not last long for Alice pulled a winded Bella off of her brother and put her down on the stool Bella had been sitting on. Bella huffed dramatically, but she dared not to defy an angry and worried Alice. Edward was confused about how he felt about Bella now. He had been so worried and _lovesick_ over his Jasper that Bella had slipped from his mind. He immediately felt guilty and bad about forgetting Bella; even his own thoughts about Jasper and what he wanted to _do_ to Jasper made him feel guilty. However, this was all set aside as he soon found his sister's small, soft, yet strong hand gripping his face.

"_Where_ _is my Jasper_, Edward?" Alice said with the utmost ferocity and graininess in her voice that Edward was actually nervous. That did not last long though.

"_Your Jasper_? Oh, NO. He's _mine._" Edward thought with his brows furrowing his face personifying absolute dominance, but then his face flashed with guilt for being selfish and unfair again.

"He's stuck in his past, a memory," Edward said slowly feeling his voice crack slightly. He cleared his throat and continued, "The memory I saw was what I assumed to be Jasper's final days as a human…"

"Oh, and what makes you think _that?_" Alice snarled digging her fingernails into Edward's cheeks, but this did not faze Edward. He had experienced far worse from Alice like the time he had taken Alice's brand new dress from Paris and put it through the drying machine claiming to "finally-be-doing-the-laundry".

"Well, there were several clues," Edward said slowly, "The most prominent clue, however, was when they mentioned a Volturi—"

"WAIT!" Alice interrupted, "Which one?!?"

"Aro?" Edward answered questioningly catching a glimpse of horror in Alice's eyes and prodded, "What difference does it make?"

"Well, it's because—" Alice started but Bella interrupted her by gasping, "JASPER!"

Edward's and Alice's attention immediately flew over to the blonde vampire who was stirring out of his slumber. Alice was by Jasper's side in a flash stroking his hand and whispering words of encouragement to the semi-conscious Jasper. Edward would have done the same, but he mentally restrained himself. Instead, he began to reach out to Jasper's mind in search of Jasper's thoughts and feelings. All he found out was Jasper was feeling: better, light-headed, loved, and above all _confused_. "Confused about what?"Edward thought his mind pushing further, but once Jasper was fully conscious, he some how blocked out Edward's mind by thinking about the beautiful daffodils that Bella had brought him.

Edward grunted in frustration; he hated how all his siblings just _knew_ that he was in their mind and how they could just so _easily_ block him out of their minds when they wanted to. Edward sat writhing in curiosity and aggravation as he listened in to Alice's conversation with Jasper. Bella's warm hand found his own hands once again, but he did not stir. This confused Bella making her feel worried and slightly hurt, but no one seemed to notice; everyone was too busily attending to the now conscious Jasper.

"Jasper! Oh Jazzy!" Alice wailed and finally threw herself at Jasper like Bella had done to Edward. Edward's eyes lit up with flames of anger, but he quickly dosed them remembering Jasper's unique ability to sense emotions. He replaced the anger with guilt and continued to stare at his overwhelmed blonde brother.

"Alice, really! I'm fine!!" Jasper whispered intending for only Alice to hear, but he knew Edward easily heard him as well, "I missed you too."

"Jasper! Don't do that ever again, please!!!" Alice croaked as she pulled away from him, "You very nearly made me self-combust!"

"I never meant to hurt you, Alice," Jasper said and then looked at Edward. Edward arched his left eyebrow slightly at the sudden attention he was getting. "I'm sorry if I caused you any pain…that was not a pleasant time in my past…" Jasper thought for Edward to hear. At this Edward smiled and just shook his head lovingly because it was alright; Jasper looked embarrassed at this because his eyes shifted down and he bit his lip but quickly blocked his mind and turned back to Alice's distraught face.

Edward's thoughts went racing. "Does Jasper know? Does he know how I feel? Duh, of course he must know! He's an empath! I was in his mind! Crap! Crap! Damn, why does this hurt?" Edward thought as he felt his cold, dead heart crack. Quickly, he hid his emotions and thoughts by creating an apathetic, blank stare.

"Thank you for the daffodils, Bella," Jasper said appreciatively, "That was really nice of you."

"No problem! Are you feeling better?" Bella said caught a bit off guard from how Jasper _knew_ that she had brought the flowers, but then again, she was very accustomed to 'weird' or 'unusual' situations by now.

"Much better, actually. Just tired," Jasper said meekly from his bed where he was now sitting up on his propped up pillows.

"Do you know what was happening to you, Jazzy?" Alice asked warmly, her voice filled with concern.

"Not exactly…I just remember everything fading and Edward calling my name," Jasper whispered staring at the flowers, "He was chasing after me, but I was being sucked into the abyss. After that, I don't really remember much."

"What made you wake up?" Alice continued tensing slightly at the thought of Edward being the one chasing after 'her' Jasper. Jasper caught Edward staring at Alice while she asked him the question, and Jasper also saw Edward give a ruthful smile for a moment at the oblivious Alice.

"Well, from what I can remember, I saw Edward drifting away from me," Jasper said slowly, "And I remember that I did not want to be left all alone in the abyss. So, I used all my energy to climb back into the light. Eventually, I was back in the light with Edward, and Edward, you said something…but I can't remember…"

Jasper huffed in some frustration as he scrambled his thoughts to remember what Edward had said. Finally, Jasper sighed and said, "I honestly don't remember what you said because I woke up shortly afterwards and you were whispering it, whatever it was…what did you say Edward? Or was it even _you_ who was saying it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Edward cooed dismissively and flawlessly in his smooth, husky voice. Jasper shuddered slightly at the sound of Edward's voice. It went unnoticed by everyone except Edward. If Jasper could blush—

"Oh my goodness! Jazzy!" Alice shrieked pulling Jasper's face closer to hers, "You're cheeks are slightly pink! Are you blushing? Jasper! What's happening to you?"

Instinctively, Jasper reached up to touch his cheeks; they felt warm. His skin felt soft, and warm as well. "What is happening to me? I can't be human! I'm a vampire! I drink blood! HUMAN blood! I can't—can't be…" Jasper thought as his stressed mind raced uncontrollably.

"Jasper, calm yourself," Edward commanded in a loving tone, "And you drink the blood of animals, not humans…"

Jasper looked up at Edward now through Alice's tight embrace and smiled; he smiled for the first time happily with his mind settling. Butterflies erupted in Edward's stomach making him feel light for the first time. Even Bella didn't evoke such feelings inside of himself. This made Edward scared about what would become of his relationship with Bella, and how it would effect his actions towards Jasper. He shuddered visibly at the thought of how Alice would handle it if she ever found out. "If she ever found out about the way I feel…" Edward thought again.

All of a sudden, Edward shot up out of his bed and was standing at the large, floor-to-ceiling window and started walking back and forth along the window's length. Everyone stared at Edward's odd behavior and the tension in the room grew as Edward huffed frantically searching for whatever it was outside the window.

"Edward? What is it? What do you see?" Alice asked worriedly leaving the arms of her lover and approaching Edward's back. She placed a hand on his right shoulder and Bella came over and did the same on his left shoulder. Both of the girls were seriously scared to find out what Edward had seen.

"First, I felt the presence of another mind not far from the house, and it wasn't any one of our family's minds," Edward said through gritted teeth. Jasper could feel Edward's anger pulsing, and Jasper could feel Edward shifting into the "must-protect-the-ones-he-loves" gear. Jasper began to worry. Edward continued to say, "Then, while I was lying on my bed, I saw something bright glittering in the woods, like a fallen star. So, I ran over to the window to see what it was doing, but it ran off into the woods towards La Push."

"You don't think it's one of the wolves, do you?" Alice said in a dangerous voice that sounded like she would kill anything that threatening her loved ones.

"Well, I did at first," Edward said, slowly turning around to face the two girls and Jasper. He focused his eyes on Jasper and said, "But, I heard only one thought from this creature: _I finally found you_."

Jasper eyes lit up as he made the realization. Suddenly, the memories of his past came back to him at an alarming rate. Edward could see everything Jasper saw: the burning town, the dead bodies, the light in the distance, the cry for help and _the angelic boy…_

Edward gasped as both the girls rushed over to the squirming and crying Jasper.

"EDWARD! WHAT IS GOING ON??!!" Alice screamed in a frightened manner. That caused every member of the household to rush into the room with concerned looks on their faces. They all looked at Alice and followed her stare to Edward.

All Edward could say was, "It was Michel."

~_oOo_~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So whatcha think??? lemme know!!! REVIEWS!!! :D  
**

**Love you guys :) ~Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood  
**


	6. Forget Me Nots

**Hello my friends! I'm so sorry! i am terrible!!! i haven't updated in so long!!! :( it's all my fault!!  
I've just been really busy and doing other things than writing lately that's why it took so long!!**

**THANK you for all of the reviews!! I hope that you all enjoy the longest edition (so far) of Forget me nots!!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER!!!: I do not own the Twilight characters and the non-twilight characters are made up guys!!! :) And little innocent hints of yaoi as usual :)**

**Alot is explained in this chapter...hopefully!!! lol MORE IS TO COME!!!**

**ENJOY!!!  
REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEW!!!**

**LOVE YA!!**

**~Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Forget-Me-Nots

"Jasper! Please! Honey! Listen to me, you're right here!" Alice cried repeatedly to the flailing Jasper who looked like he was having a seizure, "EDWARD! What is happening to him?! Make it stop!"

Edward walked over from the window and said, "Michel has been searching for you Jasper, hasn't he?"

Edward proceeded to place his cold hand on Jasper's forehead and he focused all his mental abilities on Jasper's convulsing mind and memories. Jasper lurched once more and then went very still with his eyes beginning to water. Alice's protective hands had never left Jasper's lurching chest the whole time, and when he stopped convulsing, she laid her head down on his chest. Edward removed his hand from Jasper's forehead, and he saw his love's eyes plead him not to remove his hand. Edward smiled but slowly retracted his arm to his side. Jasper pouted slightly but hid it quickly.

"Edward, who is Michel?" Bella asked curiously.

"One of Jasper's, uhm, 'friends' from his human life," Edward said sheepishly.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" Rosalie demanded impatiently.

"Now, Rose, let's be a little more civil," Carlisle said warningly and continued to say, "Edward, I'm glad to see you up and awake again, but what _exactly _is happening to Jasper?"

"Well, there's only so much that I know myself," Edward said, "I don't know how or why, but Jasper was having a relapse of a painful memory of sorts."

"What was the memory?" Esme asked with concern.

"It is my final days as a human," Jasper answered sitting up in his bed simultaneously and pulling the startled Alice off of him.

"I have been hiding my past from all of you, including you, Alice, for personal reasons such as humility or fear," Jasper continued slowly not looking at anyone present in the room though everyone was intently staring at him.

"I owe you an apology and the truth…I'll start at the beginning…"

Jasper continued to explain his last memories as a human to his family; a secret he had hid from all of them including Alice and Edward. He described the gunshot wound, the dark and deathly night, the white angelic boy (Michel), Michel rescuing him, and their secret forbidden love. Jasper, however, ended the story with: "Then, I changed."

His adoptive family looked at Jasper quizzically. Bella bit her lower lip wondering which one of them would ask Jasper: 'who bit him?' It was obviously a touchy subject because Jasper had ended the story abruptly with a huff and his face flushed. A silence ensued as everyone waited patiently for Jasper to say something else, but Emmett beat him to it.

"So, who was the lucky one to taste Jazzy blood?" Emmett laughed jokingly. Edward and Alice quickly gave Emmett _harsh_ condescending looks whilst Rosalie slapped the back of his head and growled, "Emmy!" Emmett rubbed the back of his head looking rather bewildered and confused as if he missed something; he looked at Bella who just shook her head silently.

Jasper looked as if he was trying to hold back tears at the thought of the one who changed him. He _really_ was turning into a human. His eyes were pools of ocean blue filling with tears, a flushed face, ragged breaths as he gasped for air, and…a faint, slow heart-beat.

Edward and Alice were on either side of his bed grasping his hands tightly and trying to calm him down. This time, however, Jasper was well rested and had a rein on his 'new' abilities and no one was phasing into a human other than himself. Edward took a wet cloth from the bowl of water on Jasper's bed table and began to dab at Jasper's face to wipe away the beads of sweat and the crystal tears.

When he finished, Edward asked softly, "Jasper, what happened to you that night? That night when Aro Volturi came to see you? Your last day as a human?"

Alice looked at Edward with a horrified expression. The rest of the family gasped at the mention of Aro. Jasper went very still casting his eyes down to his hands which were currently restrained civilly by his wife and his… "Well, he's technically not my brother…so…it's alright if I call him my cru—" Jasper thought but quickly blocked his thoughts when he remembered that Edward was listening. Edward cocked his eyebrow at Jasper and his thoughts while Jasper's face deepened in embarrassment. Edward gave Jasper a smug look and gently squeezed Jasper's hand which was beginning to sweat.

"Uhm, Aro knew Michel's family because," Jasper paused still staring at his hands and bit his lip, "Well, it's complicated…"

"How so?" Carlisle inquired.

"Michel's family was…not human," Jasper whispered. Everyone's eyes began to bulge at the news.

"They were descendants of Angels on Earth. Michel's parents were Angels as well, but they were killed in the war by one of the many vampire 'newborn' gangs. Of course, I wasn't aware of any of this at the time until my last night that I was human…"

"Sweetie, what happened?" Esme questioned lovingly sitting on the edge of the bed and putting her hand over Edward's on Jasper's right hand. Alice still held strong on Jasper's left hand kissing every little inch of his fingers.

Jasper sighed and looked up at the people surrounding him. "Do they all really care this much about me?" Jasper thought feeling the emotions of love, worry, and fear. Edward gave him one quick firm nod, and Jasper breathed again silently apologizing for ever doubting them. Edward gave him one of those "You-are-so-ridiculous-sometimes" look and Jasper continued:

"That night…"

~_oOo_~

JPOV (reflexive; telling the story to Cullens)

The sun had set in the western horizon scorching the sky briefly with an ominous, crimson color. An elaborate, black horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of the white mansion that was being swallowed by the encroaching darkness. The horse-driver hopped down to open the carriage door and out stepped a very tall, well-built man. He wore a black ensemble with a long black cloak and top hat, but his skin stood out against the darkness because it was paler-than-snow white. He walked up to the front door of the Ambreaux manor.

Michel hopped down from the window sill we had been leaning out of and yelled, "He's here!"

He took off down the stairwell and I quickly followed him. Michel reached the bottom of the stairs while I stood half-hidden behind the banister. I don't know why, but something didn't feel right about the man coming to pay sympathies for the deceased Mr. and Mrs. Ambreaux. I was frightened for the room seemed to freeze over when the strange man entered the room even though it was the hottest part of the summer. I felt guilty and a bit embarrassed that I hadn't followed Michel all the way down the stairs, but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. Something was horribly wrong, and I could sense it. Tim, Michel's older brother, had already allowed the peculiar man into the home. Melinda, the maid, had taken the man's cloak and top hat and set them on the coat hanger.

The man introduced himself, "Bon soir, mes copains. I am Aro Volturi. This is, I believe, the first time we have met? I have known your parents since they were very young. I wish to convey my dearest and utmost sincere sympathies. It is a tragic lost."

The man wore a black suit ensemble complete with the ruffled shirt and luxurious tie. He seemed very wealthy. His face and skin were as white as December snow, and his eyes were a deep, crimson red. His presence was so daunting and foreboding that any ghost or spirit would want to run and hide. Above all, he had expression on his face that looked as if he was hiding something…like he had alternative motives for a visitation other than out of mourning. I remember thinking he was dangerous; my eyes were glued to his face and those deadly, crimson eyes…

"Thank you, sir," Tim said tiredly.

"That is very kind of you," Michel added.

"I bring you a gift, from one of my ancestors," Aro continued, "It is called the Mirror of Memories."

His driver entered the manor carrying life-size mirror. He held it in front of Tim. The mirror was covered by a cloth which was held down by some twine.

"I must admit to you, my dear friends, that I am not here just for sympathies," Aro said calmly and absently as he looked at the covered mirror.

"Why else would you travel so far for something other than because of the deaths of my parents?" Tim asked questioningly.

Michel began to feel uncomfortable, I could tell. He started backing up towards the stairwell. Perhaps he could sense the bizarreness of the situation like me, but I stopped him by coming down the stair well by arriving at his side. He looked up at me with fear evident in his oceanic eyes. I put my arm around his shoulders and rubbed his upper arm comfortingly. He trembled slightly but turned back to face his guest.

Aro raised an eyebrow in our direction but did not say anything. Then, he seemed to notice me. His eyes bore right into my mind, heart and soul. I could see him looking at me as if he was judging my worth. He then smiled as if he had found something in his strange endeavors to stare me down.

"Who is this gentleman you seem to be caring for, Monsieur Ambreaux?" Aro asked.

"His name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock Hale. He was a soldier in this on-going war. We have been tending to his battle wounds," Tim answered now beginning to feel the same discomfort that his brother and I were experiencing.

"Hmm…he will be…_perfect_," Aro said his eyes flashing towards me, "You know, this is no ordinary mirror."

"What's so special about it?" Michel asked with a defensive edge in his voice.

"Oh, you will see, won't you, witch?" Aro boomed evilly and he ripped off the tarp that covered the mirror.

Everyone had gasped and held their breath as the tarp billowed down to the floor. The mirror was onyx black. It gleamed in the candle lit foyer. The Mirror of Memories just looked like a black abyss to me, but I do remember it whispering to me. It was eerie and vast and dark…and it was calling my name invitingly. I felt Michel tightening his hold on me, and I turned to see what was wrong and saw him crying and clinging to me for dear life. Immediately, I forgot everything around me and kept asking what was wrong. Michel kept on crying and then screamed in utter pain. He emanated a bright white aura as well as his brother.

"What is wrong with them? What have you done?" I yelled ferociously at Aro not knowing what he was.

"You see, young Jasper, these two are angelic beings. They have been given the power and privilege of angelic lives on Earth. The mirror is an ancient relic made out of every human soul that was poisoned by a vampire. It causes angels' souls to burn from the inside out from their failure to protect these humans," Aro grinned maliciously.

I was lost for words.

"Why are you doing this to them!? Make it stop!" I commanded holding Michel in my arms as he continued to scream. His brother was writhing on the floor next to Melinda who was crying in fright.

"Jasper, I have to do this. See, these angelic beings are sent here to destroy creatures like me and my carriage driver. I can not allow this. You see, I have been living for over two thousand years, and I will live for eternity. Every century or so, the heavenly domain decides to intervene when too many of my kind are killing too many humans. Since you have your little 'war' raging right now and a lot of my kind have become 'overly zealous', these angels were sent to seek out my kind, rip us apart, and burn us into ash."

"What are you?" I whispered in terror.

"I am a king of my kind. We are vampires."

My head began spinning and the whispering from the mirror became louder as if trying to grab me and pull me into its dark abyss. I shook my head and refocused to save Michel.

"But even if Michel and Tim are angels, they aren't killing vampires! They are here to save wounded soldiers from painful ends!" I cried out losing strength from holding Michel too long and slouching to the floor.

"That is what it appears to humans, but they are really taking in the wounded to see if vampires have infected any of the surviving soldiers. It is against our laws too allow too much human death or changing in one area, and my legion of vampires is destroying the young ones that were naïve enough to go against our laws," Aro said fiercely, "Unfortunately, you now know what we are and that we exist. But, luckily for you, my venom infects a human's system quickly. That's what you get for being a vampire for two millennia! You will make an excellent addition to my legion of vampires…you have a cunning sense of people's emotions and feelings surrounding you."

I looked on in terror as Aro crossed the floor in fraction of a second and latched his teeth onto my neck, injecting the potent venom into my veins. I screamed and Aro withdrew. Surprisingly, my screaming replaced Michel's. I dropped the now silent Michel on the floor next to me and I started squirming in pain from the venom. The burning in my blood and throat was so hot; hotter than a million fires. As my body was feeling like it was being charred, Michel struggled against all the pain he was feeling to stand up to Aro.

"ah-! Aro-euh…you'll pay for this…AH!" Michel cried out shaking in his crouched position.

"You pathetic witch. Your magic can not work now. And your friend here? He's turning faster than I thought! He'll be coming around now in a matter of seconds. His heart is about to stop. I guess my poison is deadlier than I had thought," Aro cackled.

The pain was so unbearable. But the pain went away in a matter of minutes taking my heart-beat and breath away with it. I was so cold and conscientious of the environment around me. It was so intriguing yet confusing at the same time. Then, I felt the burning sensation surge in my throat and I heard the hearts beating in the room around me. Feed.

_Feed_.

It was the only thing I could think about. I stood up with a whoosh. My fiery red eyes locked onto my prey. I inhaled an unnecessary breath and smelt the heavenly scent of honey, wildflower and the milk of human kindness emanating from the trembling Michel. I crouched into a pouncing position with my instincts and inner hunger overtaking all my rational thought.

"Jazzy, please, don't-ah!" Michel whispered before seizing from pain again.

I jumped pinning Michel to floor beneath me.

"NO!"

My head whipped towards the cry and I saw Timothy flinging himself towards me and my prey. However, the carriage driver stopped the weakened Tim and threw him into the mirror. I watched as blackened, dead souls devoured the angel. There was a burst of light from the mirror, and a golden shield engulfed the mirror sealing the black abyss forever. The debt of the angels had been paid with Tim's sacrifice.

"You idiot!" Aro boomed viciously at the carriage driver who lept in fright.

Michel was no longer weak beneath me. He was fighting me against my iron grip that I had on him. My fighting and predator instincts took over blurring every memory that I had with Michel and I…I…I—I bit him, but I stopped as soon as the poison had entered his system. To hear him scream in more pain than he had been before because of me was too overwhelming. I couldn't live myself. I stopped myself from finishing his delicious, sweet blood. Quickly, I turned to Aro defensively protecting Michel.

Aro was confused and a bit worried because I was a new vampire and I was a lot stronger than he was at the moment. There were only two of them against an invincibly strong newborn vampire.

"Join us, Jasper," Aro said hesitantly.

"Never."

"Very well," Aro said backing away from the menacing glare I gave the both of them, "You haven't seen the last of me, Jasper Hale."

They left leaving the mirror on the ground. They took Melinda with them and probably devoured her on their way back to Italy. I gingerly took Michel upstairs where I left him writhing on one of the sick beds for three days. On the third day I left to hunt because by then, I was extremely thirsty. Upon my return to the room I had left him in, he was gone…gone but he left a note on the bed with a bouquet of Forget-Me-Not flowers.

It read:

'_To my dearest Jasper, from someone who truly loves you,_

_I have left. The pain is gone. Do not worry about me. I am fine. Do not search for me. Where I am going, you will never find me. Do not despair, I will come looking for you when the time is right. I promise. When that day comes, you will know that I am near because you have tasted my blood. _

_I do not blame you for anything that has happened to me; I blame myself for getting you involved in this. I am truly sorry that I could not spare you from a life in damnation, but now I will pay the price with the same life._

_I love you. Always._

_-Michel'_

I never saw him again. I left the manor that day, and just ran. I ran, and ran until I stumbled across a diner in the Midwest and sensed the presence of someone else like myself inside. You all know the rest…

He did promise me he would come…

So he's finally here…

…why?

~_oOo_~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? pretty cool huh?**

**I THINK SO!!! i am getting lots of ideas for the next chapter!**

**Edward: I get to have Jazzy?!??!!!**

**Jasper: o_0**

**Dauphine: We'll see, don't get too confident, kay Edward?**

**Edward: SCORE! ^^**

**Jasper: ...(huff)**

**Edward: Ah, come on jazz, you like it, you know it!!! **

**Jasper: ...(blushes; no comment)**

**Edward: (spanks Jasper's ass) that's what i thought! ^^**

**-------**

**Oh god, sorry i couldn't help myself LOL**

**Please! Review!!!**

**Love you so much!!!**

**~Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood :)  
**


End file.
